The present invention relates to an optical picture recording system for recording a picture formed by line-scanning.
The conventional system of this kind is roughly classified into two; one group is of such a type that the picture formed on the fluorescent screen of the cathode ray tube is recorded on the recording paper through a lens, and the other group is such a type that contact recording is made through an optical fiber tube. However, those conventional systems have drawbacks. That is, in the former group, there are drawbacks in that extremely poor is the efficacy of the utilization of the light energy emitted from the fluorescent substance. and picture distortion is apt to occur. In the latter group, the drawback is that the optical fiber tube is very expensive and thus the recording system is expensive.